ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2
Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2 is a upcoming 2015 video game developed by Frontier Developments and Cobra, Inc. and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox One. It is the sequel to the 2011's Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Rides From The 1st Game * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Peter Pan's Flight * Alice in Wonderland * It's a Small World * Matterhorn Bobsleds * Haunted Mansion * Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters * Splash Mountain * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean * Space Mountain New Rides From The 2nd Game * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Star Tours * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Casey Jr. Circus Train * Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Fantasmic! * Astro Orbitor * Enchanted Tiki Room Disney California Adventure Rides * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Toy Story Midway Mania * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Muppet*Vision 3D * California Screamin' * Goofy's Sky School * Soarin' Over California * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Disney Classic Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Huey, Dewey and Louie * Max Goof * Goofy * Clarabelle Cow * Pluto * Pete * Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) * Clarice * Scrooge McDuck * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck * Snow White * The Prince * The Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Geppetto * The Blue Fairy * Br'er Rabbit * Br'er Fox * Br'er Bear * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Alice * White Rabbit * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Cheshire Cat * The Queen of Hearts * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Windy Darling * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Aurora * Phillip * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * Mowgli * Baloo * King Louie * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Roo * Eeyore * Rabbit * Kanga * Owl * Heffalumps * Woozles * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Oliver * Jenny Foxworth * Dodger * Ariel * Eric * Flounder * Sebastian * Scuttle * King Triton * Belle * Beast * Lumiere * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Abu * Iago * Jack Skellington * Sally * Pocahontas * John Smith * Meeko * Hercules * Megara * Phil * Mulan * Shang * Mushu * Cri-Kee * Lilo * Stitch * Tiana * Naveen * Louis * Dr. Facilier * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * The Gummi Bears * Captain Jack Sparrow * Angelica Teach * Black Barty * Madame Leota * Constance Hatchaway * Ezra the Skeleton * Phineas the Traveler * Gus the Prisoner * The Singing Busts Disney Pixar Characters * Woody * Bo Peep * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Rex * Slinky Dog * Hamm a Piggy Bank * Sarge the Green Solider * Mr. Potato Head * Little Green Men * Stinky Pete * Emperor Zurg * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Dash * Violet * Frozone * Sulley * Mike * Merida Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Bill Farmer as Goofy * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Tress MacNeille as Chip * Corey Burton as Dale * Kristin Chenoweth as Clarice * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Nick Carson as Pinocchio * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Jeff Bennett as Geppetto * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable Category:Sequels Category:Xbox One Category:Kinect Category:Video games Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:2015 Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games